


tease | minsung

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: (i feel so gross yeet), 2000 words of pure smut, ? if you squint, BDSM, Blowjobs, But like sexual tears idk i like crying during sex don’t judge me uwu, Kinda, M/M, No Plot, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Spanking, a lot of tears??, ayo, but only a lil - Freeform, degradation kink, dom minho, ew im going to hell, ig, im bad at tagging oof, minsung - Freeform, minsung smut, other members aren’t mentioned, power bottom jisung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:55:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: minho’s too much of a tease and jisung’s had enough (?).





	tease | minsung

**Author's Note:**

> hi so i didn’t know what to title this and i wrote it in like 30 minutes at like 2am and was too ashamed to edit it so don’t expect much uwu !!

minho was asleep and oblivious when everything had started. 

jisung’s breathing grew heavier as he hands blindly grasped at the sheets beside his head, his hips rocked against his pillow franctically as he struggled to get himself off. he felt filthy, doing this whilst his hyung was in the room was gross and would probably end terribly but he was just so needy and so painfully desperate. 

the last few weeks had been hectic, they’d had packed schedules and almost no free time at all. their comeback’s were always busy but this one was for some reason especially so. the constant filming and constant performing took it’s toll on his body and in more than one way; yes he was exhausted, undeniably so, but he was also frustrated beyond belief. due to being so busy any alone time was reserved for sleeping, which meant he hadn’t been able to relieve himself of that frustration in almost three weeks. three whole weeks. 

his hormones were out of control and he found himself getting aroused by the simplest of gestures, minho could breathe the wrong way and he’d feel his pants growing tighter - yes, it was that bad. the situation itself was driving him insane so it definitely didn’t help that his boyfriend was the biggest tease alive. hands riding too far up thighs under tables had become far too common and skin on skin contact was pushed to the max. it drove jisung wild and he knew it.

he was an asshole really, he’d always had a fascination with driving his poor boyfriend to the edge. somehow finding sick amusement in watched him fall apart at the slightest touch. jisung was kind of used to by now but even still it didn’t make it any less torturous.

the teasing had grown too much which was why he lay here now, tears spilling from his eyes as he tried desperately to find his release by grinding against his pillow. it was gross, he knew that, but he couldn’t hold himself back anymore. his hips bucked forward harshly as he found a position that granted him just the tiniest bit of pleasure. he soon found a steady pace and began letting out quiet pants as he started to feel pleasure take control of his body.

his lips hurt as he bit down on them mercilessly, trying to hold back any moans or whimpers. he knew that minho would wake up and find him like this if he was too loud and he definitely didn’t want that. he knew he was a mess right now and he knew he’d be rewarded with endless teasing if minho saw him.

it wasn’t that he didn’t like seeing his boyfriend like this, squirming and desperate for his touch. oh no - he loved that but what he loved even more was pushing him to the point of him having to beg for it, beg to be fucked like the dirty slut he was. he loved that the most.

jisung couldn’t help himself anymore, just the thought of minho calling him such vulgar things made his dick twitch. he brought a reluctant hand down to meet it, totally forgetting about his promise to stay quiet and letting a strangled moan fall from his red and abused lips as he finally started to touch himself.

it was when he heard the bed opposite him creak with movement that he knew he’d fucked up, he let out a quiet whimper as he heard a raspy voice call his name.

“sungie?” minho called quietly, his voice was deeper than usual and sounded raspy and broken due to just waking up. it sounded so fucking hot that jisung almost came right then and there.

instead he stopped all movement and gulped, “yes hyung?” he managed to squeak out. minho must have noticed the arousal dripping from his voice as he sat up quickly. he felt more awake than ever despite only just waking up.

“what are you doing baby?” he asked, his voice dropping even deeper than before, jisung shuddered, a breathy moan passing his lips. 

minho grinned, turning to look at his boyfriend in the dark room. it was too dark for him to be able to see anything clearly but he managed to make out his shape in the blankets and the tears falling from his eyes as he looked up at minho with pleading eyes.

the older smiled at him, he knew he was touching himself under the blankets. he knew jisung knew he wasn’t allowed to. “you couldn’t wait for me, huh?” he whispered, getting up and making his way over to where his boyfriend 

he watched him for a moment, watched as his knuckles on one had grown white from gripping the sheets too harshly. he was about to make a comment on how pretty he looked when the younger spoke up.

“no, i need you now, please hyung.” his words came out nothing but a whine, his tone soaked with desperation as his eyes flung open to meet minho’s. they were hooded and glazed over with lust and need, it made the dancer shudder. 

“how can i say no to someone to pretty.” minho mused. he climbed onto the bed beside him and pulled the covers off of his body, exposing his bare legs, the smooth skin shining in the dark room. he couldn’t help but trace circles on his boyfriend’s thighs, they were his absolute favourite (aside from his smile and personality of course;).

the muscles there were tense and so minho rubbed them soothingly, he tapped the inside of his thigh and jisung opened them willingly, letting the older boy position himself in between them. jisung managed to sit up, whimpering a little when minho pulled him closer and crashed their lips together.

it was a rushed kiss, far too messy and far too wet but neither of them cared. they just wanted eachother. wanted to be as close to eachother as possible, minho smiled into the kiss when jisung tilted his head to the side in an attempt to deepen it. he denied him the request and instead pulled back, now trailing kisses along his jaw line and down his neck. 

jisung was even more of a mess now, his breathing was irregular and tears were gliding down his cheeks without any sign of stopping. he just wanted to be touched so why the fuck did his boyfriend have to be such an ass. it wasn’t even funny anymore, this game they were playing. he didn’t find it hot anymore, it was too frustrating. an almost growl left his lips as he harshly pushed minho away, making him fall onto the mattress. 

he was going to make him see how it feels, he was going to make him cry out of desperation. he forgot about his own ‘problem’ as he focused instead on making it i his mission to absolutely ruin his boyfriend.

“you fucking asshole,” he growls, pinning the boy’s hands above his head and straddling his waist, “i hate you so much sometimes.” he can feel minho shudder beneath him and a devilish smile graces his lips. he leans forward, lips brushing against skin as he whispers something into his ear, “i’ve had enough lee minho.”

jisung has no mercy when it comes to revenge. he shifts backwards a little so that his ass is right up against the olders already hard dick, it’s uncomfortable but he knows minho hates it. he maintains eye contact as he shuffles around a little, slapping away any hands that rise to try and stop him. this was payback.

minho’s eyes are wide with shock, he’d never expected jisung, his innocent and incredibly submissive boyfriend to snap like this. he worried how far he’d go to get back at him, he knew he could be merciless.

jisung starts slowly, making sure to draw this out for as long as possible. he smirks as his hands roam the older’s chest, slipping underneath his thin shirt and toying with the nipple there. he hears minho whimper a little and it only fuels him more, maybe he understands why he’s such a tease now. it’s a lot of fun.

his hands travel further beneath the shirt, fingers running down the dancer’s defined abs and stopping to hook under the waistband of his sweatpants. he’s not wearing anything under them, he never does, jisung learnt that the hard way.

he shifts his ass again, making sure to bounce a little as he squeezes minho with he legs. the older cries out he knows he’s struck a nerve, jisung just giggles. the giggle sounds like the epitome of innocent and if it weren’t for their current situation would have been quite literally the most adorable thing ever.

jisung leans down to plant a lingering kiss, featherlight, on his hyung’s lips. pulling back as soon as he tries to return it. it’s jisung this time that leaves kisses all over his neck, stopping to attack a patch of skin he knows to be particularly sensitive. he manages to leave a pretty sizeable mark there, he knows he’ll get his ass beat for it later but he quite frankly couldn’t care less.

and though he’s enjoying teasing his hyung immensely the quiet whimpers and pants leaving his mouth are only adding to the strain down there. he’d love to keep going but he can’t, he’s just as desperate as minho at this point.

the older senses he’s given up when he tries again to kiss him and this time jisung lets him control the kiss without fight. his hands fly up and tug at the younger’s hair earning him a strangled moan. he knows jisung likes that, he knows exactly how he likes to be treated.

“you got brave back there baby, did you really think you were going to get away with it?” minho sneers, grabbing his boyfriends chin and bringing his face closer when he pulls away.

“please hyung.” jisung cries, fists hitting minho’s chest gently. “please i’m sorry. don’t tease me anymore i’m begging you.”

“who said anything about teasing?” minho smirked, jisung breathed out in relief. that was, until he felt a hand come down on his thigh. it stung like crazy, being hit, but it also felt so freaking good. jisung’s head flew up and he let out a cry with every slap, moans and curses falling from his mouth shamelessly. he didn’t think he’d be into that, he didn’t think minho would be into that. after a few more hits minho begins rubbing his now red thigh gently with one hand whilst the other brings jisungs face up to meet his. 

their eyes meet and a smile forms on minho’s lips, he looked absolutely wrecked.

minho smiles at him, wiping the tears from his eyes before leaning in for a kiss. this one slower and more meaningful, as if an apology for being such an ass. jisung kisses back happily, he knew that the torture was finally over and he’d finally be rewarded with the thing he had been craving all along.

minho sat up again now too, asking jisung to remove his underwear as he did his own. they were both rock hard and straining against the fabric so it was pleasant to be finally free and not restrained. he tapped jisungs thighs once again and the latter opened them willingly, the older nestling his head in between them.

he didn’t even bother waiting, instead he dove right in, taking jisungs length into his mouth whole. he almost gagged when he felt it hit the back of his throat but the moans coming from the younger were enough encouragement for him to keep going. he wanted this to be over as quickly as possible (for poor jisungs sake) so he wasted no time in finding a consistent pace to bob his head too.

jisung gripped harshly at his hair, a broken moan leaving his lips when he felt his tongue swirl around his head a few times. due to being neglected for so long he was already close to finishing. he announced so with a whine and tug on minho’s hair. usually he’d stop then, pull off so that jisung wouldn’t come in his mouth. he’d never swallowed before, claiming it tasted bad. but it seemed like tonight was going to be a first, “hyung i’m going to cum in your mouth if you don’t-“ 

a hum around his dick was enough to push him over the edge. he couldn’t hold back as he released into the older’s mouth. minho swallowed as best he could, some of it making it’s way out of his mouth and onto his cheeks and pretty lips. jisung smiled at him, he looked so beautiful. “you”re so pretty hyung.” he gasped, running a hand through his boyfriend’s hair before meeting there lips once again. minho tasted sweeter than usual, though the saltiness mingled in didn’t go unnoticed.

jisung knew minho was still hard, he wanted to help him in some way. he grabbed his dick in his hands and started stroking it from the base up, tugging on it every nown and again. he could hear minho’s pants and sped it up, watchinf in amusement when he threw back his head back from pleasure. he was also already close so it didn’t take anything but a few more pumps for him to come, his cum shooting out and landing on jisungs shirt. he smiled weakly, pulling jisung in again for a final kiss, it was gentle and full of admiration. the two pulled away feeling satisfied and grateful. 

“holy fucking shit. i love you minho but damn you drive me wild.” jisung breathed out, discarding his cum stained shirt before collapsing onto his hyung’s chest. the guy underneath him laughed tiredly, “i love you too,” jisung buried his head further into his chest, “and holy shit you’re so fucking hot, especially when you get feisty. that was hot.” jisung was the one that laughed this time, “you deserved it.”

“yeah i did, now sleep baby. i love you.” minho sighed, running hands through his boyfriend’s hair as he felt himself grow sleepier. “goodnight baby, i love you too.” he mumbled back before drifting off.

**Author's Note:**

> yikes i feel a lil gross after writing that but yolo lmaoo :<  
> also i’ve never posted on ao3 before so idk if i did it write oof


End file.
